Mobile electrical apparatuses, including autonomous ground robots, like all battery-powered systems, require charging from time to time. Conventionally, the connecting of battery charges to a mobile apparatus is performed by bringing spring-loaded electrical contacts of the mobile apparatus over charging contacts by motion of the mobile apparatus.
However, electrical contacts of the mobile apparatus are permanently extended and pushed into contraction by rubbing against a ramp due to the presence of the spring. Further, friction between the ramp and the mobile apparatus may also deteriorate the electrical contacts due to unwanted wear of the electrical contacts.
Although, the friction which causes unwanted wear may be reduced by the use of a spring with a lower spring constant, however, a lower spring constant may reduce pressure of electrical contacts against the charming contacts, and also lower maximum current carrying capacity. Therefore, an increased current carrying capacity is achieved at the expense of higher wear.
Furthermore, the spring-loaded electrical contacts must always be extended which may lower floor clearance of the mobile apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system for facilitating electrical connection of a first electrical unit comprised in a first object with a second electrical unit comprised in a second object that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.